


Zmiana planu/Change of plan

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I don't know how it happened, Minor Characters Death, Nightswan ships it, There will be no happy ending I assure you, actually a slaughter, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Sometimes when you want to make things better, you make them worse. | Batonn AU: Thrawn doesn't let Pryce go on that stupid mission she chose herself. Instead, he convinces her to accompany him in the secret meeting with Nightswan.





	1. Chapter 1

„Nie”.

Gdyby Thrawn mógł cofnąć czas, powiedziałby gubernator Pryce to samo. Nie zgodził się z nią, nie przystał na jej szalony plan, ponieważ zawsze kierował się logiką, a ta podpowiadała mu, że wysłanie imperialnej gubernator na powierzchnię okupowanej planety na kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem ostrzału nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wziął pod uwagę predyspozycje Pryce: jej mocne strony i jej słabości. I uznał, że nie nadawała się do tego typu tajnej misji.

„Admirale, czy mogę na słowo?”, zwrócił się do niego uprzejmie pułkownik Yularen. Następnie starszy mężczyzna wyjawił mu, dlaczego Pryce tak bardzo chciała teraz znaleźć się na Batonn – miała tam rodzinę.

„To jeszcze jeden powód, by ją odsunąć od tej sprawy”, stwierdził Thrawn.

„Jest zdeterminowana”, Yularen uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie z panną Pryce i jej udział w rozpracowaniu siatki szpiegowskiej na Coruscant. „Sam wiesz, że gdy jej na czymś zależy, Pryce nie spocznie, póki nie dopnie swego”.

„Będzie dodatkowym obciążeniem dla twojego agenta”, zauważył rzeczowo admirał.

„Gudry sobie poradzi”.

„On tak, ale ona…”

Pułkownik przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, a potem powiedział poufnym tonem:

„Przyznaj, że po prostu szukasz argumentów, by jej tego zabronić, bo martwisz się, że coś mogłoby jej się stać”.

Chiss uniósł brew, urażony podobną sugestią.

„Głupotą byłoby powierzenie tak ważnej misji komuś niewyszkolonemu”, odrzekł chłodno. „Od tego, czy tarcze planetarne zostaną wyłączone na czas, zależy przebieg bitwy. Nasze zwycięstwo lub klęska. Życie nie tylko Pryce albo moje, ale też tysięcy naszych żołnierzy oraz cywilów, którzy przez przypadek znaleźli się na terenie działań wojennych”.

Yularen niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Ruchy jego gałek ocznych wskazywały, że próbował uporać się z nie lada problemem.

„Gudry wykona misję”, ocenił pułkownik, „a Pryce mu w tym pomoże. Jej rodzice pracują w kopani, w której obecnie ukrywają się buntownicy”.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi. Coraz mniej podobało mu się to, co słyszał.

„Zatem oni również mogli opowiedzieć się po stronie Nightswana”, zaznaczył. „Należy wziąć pod uwagę taką ewentualność”.

Pułkownik spojrzał w kierunku oczekującej na ich decyzję gubernator. Pryce wciąż wydawała się dość pewna siebie. Jej pozycja pozwalała jej na to, by nie pytać Thrawna o zdanie – mogła po prostu udać się na Batonn w prywatnych interesach. Chciała jednak, przy okazji, jakoś im pomóc.

Admirał nie miał wątpliwości, że jej głównym celem było upewnienie się, że jej rodzice w momencie bombardowania będą znajdować się w bezpiecznym miejscu. A ponieważ priorytety Pryce były inne od tych, którymi powinien kierować się wysłany na misję żołnierz, Thrawn starał się zminimalizować ryzyko niepowodzenia. Niekoniecznie musiał przy tym grać uczciwie.

„Nightswan potrafi być przekonujący”, powiedział pułkownikowi, „a rodzina Pryce ma powody, by sympatyzować z buntownikami z Batonn”.

„Nie sądzę, Thrawn. Ich córka jest imperialną gubernator. Więzi rodzinne zawsze są silniejsze od poglądów politycznych”.

„W rzeczy samej”.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Do Yularena tymczasem dotarł sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. Czy Pryce w krytycznej sytuacji przedłożyłaby dobro Imperium ponad bezpieczeństwo swojej rodziny? Pułkownik zaczął w to wątpić. I to jedno ziarno niepewności przeważyło szalę na niekorzyść gubernator.

*

ISB wycofało swoje poparcie dla planu Pryce.

„Polecę tam sama”, rzekła ta rozeźlona.

Na to Thrawn również nie mógł pozwolić. Przez moment rozważał nawet postawienie Pryce zarzutów – tylko o co mógłby ją oskarżyć? O zdradę? Szpiegostwo? O utrudnianie działań militarnych? Wciąż zależało mu na utrzymaniu dobrych stosunków z gubernator Lothalu, a umieszczenie jej w areszcie na pewno nie przełożyłoby się na poprawę ich relacji. Nie. Musiał dać Pryce do zrozumienia, że potrzebował jej tutaj, na pokładzie gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Tylko do czego? Przydatność Pryce podczas starcia z rebeliantami była mocno ograniczona, z przygotowaniami do tegoż powinien poradzić sobie sam, a w razie czego miał kompetentnych zastępców, którym mógł powierzyć mniej istotne zadania. Jedynym powodem, by gubernator zgodziła się stanąć razem z nim na mostku, byłaby jej chęć nie tyle wykazania się, ile _pokazania się_. Uczestniczyłaby w ważnej bitwie. Niewielu gubernatorów mogło czymś takim się pochwalić.

Thrawn zerknął na nią przelotnie. Zaczynała się denerwować i próbowała to ukryć. Przenosiła ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, wierciła się w miejscu. Wychwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się do niego. W tym uśmiechu była niezachwiana pewność, że Thrawn był po jej stronie, że popierał ją w pełni, że nie spiskował przeciwko niej. Admirał poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku.

„Pani gubernator”, rzekł, gdy znaleźli się na osobności, „być może uda nam się uniknąć walki”.

Pryce nastawiła uszu.

„Uniknąć, admirale?”, zdziwiła się. „Czy nie przybyliśmy tu, by pokonać rebeliantów?”.

„Mogę ich pokonać bez walki. Bez zniszczeń”.

Sam nie był co do tego przekonany, ale chciał spróbować. Porozmawiać z Nightswanem, przekonać go, by ten złożył broń. Obaj byli na tyle sprytni, by rozegrać tę bitwę w swoich głowach. Nikt nie musiał ginąć. Wystarczyła sama symulacja.

Pryce zmarszczyła czoło.

„Jak?”, zapytała.

„Przekonam ich przywódcę, by się poddał”, odparł z pełną powagą Thrawn.

Gubernator zacisnęła usta. Niewątpliwie uważała, że potrzebowali faktycznego zwycięstwa i unicestwienia wrogów Imperium, a nie honorowego pojedynku pomiędzy admirałem i jego przeciwnikiem.

„Pułkownik Yularen przystał na ten plan?”.

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy.

„Nic o nim nie wie”, przyznał.

„Oczywiście”, prychnęła. „Inaczej na pewno by ci to odradził”.

Dlatego właśnie Thrawn nie zapytał pułkownika o zdanie. Nie zamierzał też pytać o nie Pryce. Właściwie wolałby, żeby ta o niczym nie wiedziała. Jednak zaangażowanie gubernator w tę sprawę pozwoliłoby mu osiągnąć inny cel: uniemożliwić jej samotną podróż na powierzchnię planety.

Wystarczyłoby, żeby Pryce go kryła: żeby w razie konieczności zeznała, że admirał przez cały czas przebywał na Chimaerze, w jej obecności. A zatem fizycznie nie mógł się spotkać z przywódcą buntowników.

„Liczysz na to, że ja go przekonam?”, na czole gubernator pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka, świadcząca o jej wątpliwościach. „Nigdy nie negocjowałam z… wrogiem. Nie tak otwarcie”.

Źle go zrozumiała. Nie chciał, żeby rozmawiała z Nightswanem; żeby ten ją zobaczył i spróbował jakoś wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Pryce była zbyt ważna, by ją w ten sposób narażać. I, na domiar złego, zapaliła się do tego pomysłu. Ta kobieta rzeczywiście lubiła igrać z ogniem, zauważył Thrawn.

Na moment żar w jej oczach przygasł, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że musiałaby zrezygnować z misji ratowania swoich rodziców. Ale tym przecież nic się nie stanie, jeśli do walki w ogóle nie dojdzie, nieprawdaż? Admirał niemal słyszał jej myśli, które znajdowały swój wyraz w zmieniających się mikroekspresjach na jej twarzy. Marszczenie brwi sugerowało, że rozważała nawet zabicie Nightswana.

Patrzyła na Thrawna ufnie; zakładała, że skoro to on opracował ten plan, ten zwyczajnie nie mógł się nie powieść i, naturalnie, był mniej ryzykowny od jej własnego. Admirał zaczął czuć coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia.

Nic się jej nie stanie, gdy będą razem, przekonywał samego siebie. Choć nie tym się przecież kierował, układając w myślach swoje strategie. Wbrew temu, co twierdził na ten temat Yularen.


	2. Chapter 2

To był zły pomysł. Thrawn wiedział to od samego początku. Chciał tylko, by gubernator Pryce była bezpieczna. Manipulował nią i pułkownikiem Yularenem, aby uniemożliwić jej podróż na powierzchnię Batonn. I ostatecznie to on sam pilotował prom zmierzający w tamtą stronę, a Pryce siedziała wygodnie obok niego i ćwiczyła swoją przemowę do Nightswana. Z każdym jej kolejnym słowem, admirał zyskiwał pewność, że podczas tego spotkania gubernator w ogóle nie powinna się odzywać. Wtedy oboje może przeżyją.

Nightswan, znany również jako Nevil Cygni, czekał na nich w umówionym miejscu. Jego uniesione w górę brwi wskazywały na to, że Thrawnowi udało się go zaskoczyć.

„Powinienem skądś kojarzyć twoją towarzyszkę?”, przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Pryce i jej insygniom na mundurze. „Gubernator, tak? Czy to fałszywe odznaczenie, aby mnie zmylić?”.

„Jest prawdziwe”, odparła urażona Pryce.

Niepotrzebnie dała się sprowokować.

„Gratuluję”, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Thrawna.

Ten zaś dbał o to, by żaden z mięśni jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet o milimetr.

„Byłem zaintrygowany propozycją spotkania”, rzekł Nightswan, „a teraz widzę, że chciałeś mi przedstawić swoją przyjaciółkę”.

Pryce już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć. Admirał szybko wszedł jej w słowo.

„Gubernator zna się na górnictwie. I na handlu metalami”.

„Interesujące”, Cygni wbił przenikliwy wzrok w Pryce. „Zatem żałuję, że nie poznaliśmy się wcześniej”.

Ta wytrzymała jego spojrzenie i odrzekła zuchwale:

„Żałuję, że ja nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego”.

Nightswan uśmiechnął się chytrze.

„Skoro znasz się na górnictwie, musisz wiedzieć, jakie warunki panują w kopalni. Jak Imperium wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, by skupywać doomium po zatrważająco niskich cenach.”

Pryce zmarszczyła brwi.

„Wiem też, że przemytnicy tacy jak ty kradną dostawy i generują o wiele większe straty niż spadek cen wydobywanych surowców”, odcięła się.

Cygni wzruszył ramionami.

„Imperium niewiele z tym robi, nieprawdaż? Ale pilnuje transportów doomium, gazu tibana, iridium i innych metali”.

Spojrzał wprost na Thrawna.

„Słyszałeś o tym nowym projekcie?”.

Admirał powoli skinął głową.

„Próbujesz go zablokować?”, zapytał.

Twarz Nightswana poczerwieniała lekko. W jego oczach pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

„Chronisz go?”.

„Nie”.

„Ile wiesz na ten temat, Thrawn?”, zerknął też przelotnie na Pryce. „Ile oboje wiecie?”.

Gubernator miała na tyle rozsądku, by milczeć.

„Mniej od ciebie”, oznajmił otwarcie admirał.

Cygni uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

„Chciałbyś wymienić się informacjami”, stwierdził. „Może się do nas przyłączysz, a wtedy o wszystkim ci opowiem. To zaproszenie „plus jeden”, więc możesz zabrać ze sobą swoją partnerkę”.

Policzki Pryce pokryły rumieńce. Była wściekła. Nie tak, jej zdaniem, miały przebiegać te negocjacje.

„Żadne z nas się do ciebie nie przyłączy”, odrzekł spokojnie Thrawn.

„W takim razie nie mogę tak po prostu przekazać ci tych informacji. Powinieneś zrozumieć”.

„Oczywiście. Rozumiem to, że pracowałeś z przemytnikami, by się dorobić. Nakłoniłeś mnie, bym ścigał twoich konkurentów. Teraz masz środki na to, by wymierzać jakkolwiek pojmowaną przez ciebie sprawiedliwość. Na przykład finansując morderstwa”.

„O czym ty mówisz?”.

„Mówię o Higher Skies”.

Pryce wyprostowała się na te słowa. To ona dostarczyła Thrawnowi dowodów przeciwko tej grupie i umożliwiła tym samym serię aresztowań.

Nightswan uniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście.

„Morderstwa nigdy nie były częścią mojego planu”, odpowiedział. „Chodziło wyłącznie o dostęp do tajnych imperialnych dokumentów. Aby poznać prawdę”.

„I ile się dowiedzieliście?”, zapytał Thrawn.

„Całkiem sporo. Wiemy, że Wielki Moff Tarkin kieruje tym nowym projektem. Znamy też lokalizację”.

Cygni spojrzał przelotnie na Pryce, na jej mundur.

„Obie?”, zainteresował się admirał.

„Co takiego?”, Nightswan oderwał wzrok od piersi gubernator.

„Obie lokalizacje?”, podpowiedział mu Thrawn. „Prace przebiegają równolegle w dwóch różnych miejscach”.

„Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem o tym”, Cygni zmarszczył brwi. „Zwykle takie rzeczy mi nie umykają”.

„Zrozumiały błąd. Materiały do pomocniczej bazy dostarczono znacznie wcześniej”.

Pryce nie odzywała się, lecz Thrawn widział w jej oczach, że miała do niego coraz więcej pytań.

„Dzięki. To sprawiło, że poczułem się o wiele lepiej”, odparł sarkastycznie Nightswan. „Zbieranie materiałów w jednym czy też dwóch miejscach świadczy o tym, że chodzi o jedną, potężną strukturę, a nie, na przykład, o grupę gwiezdnych niszczycieli czy stacji bojowych”.

„Zgadza się”.

„Niebawem to rozpracuję. Następne kilka tygodni…”

Urwał nagle.

„Nie mam kilku tygodni, prawda?”.

„To twoja decyzja”, odrzekł admirał.

„Doprawdy?”, Cygni potrząsnął głową. „Miałbym teraz uciec? Zostawić tych ludzi? Wydać ich na twoją łaskę, admirale Thrawn?”.

W niebieskich oczach gubernator zaświtało zrozumienie. Uznała, że Thrawn próbował nakłonić przywódcę buntowników do dezercji. Nie tyle uzmysłowić mu, że niewątpliwie przegra tę potyczkę, ile pokazać mu, że nie ma interesu w tym, by popierać rebeliantów. Cygni nie chciał wszak nimi dowodzić, interesowało go co innego: tajny imperialny projekt.

Według Pryce Nightswan zapewne był szaleńcem. Thrawn jednak go rozumiał – sam też chciał się dowiedzieć, czym była nowa broń Imperium. A czasem ciekawość… bywała pierwszym stopniem do wojennego piekła.

„Bunt musi zostać stłumiony”, rzekł twardo admirał. „Jeśli Imperium upadnie, co wówczas je zastąpi?”.

„Sprawiedliwość”, Nightswan uśmiechnął się jak wizjoner lub człowiek obłąkany. „Miłosierdzie. Wolność”.

„Chaos i bezprawie”, wtrąciła Pryce.

Thrawn zerknął na nią i dodał od siebie:

„Wojny klonów”.

„Łatwo tobie to oceniać”, odrzekł Nightswan, „z dystansu. Znam ludzi lepiej od ciebie i mam o nich o wiele lepsze zdanie niż ty”.

Spojrzał na Pryce i uśmiechnął się.

„A może twój ogląd rzeczywistości jest wykrzywiony, admirale? Może próbujesz się komuś przypodobać?”.

Pryce podparła się pod boki. Thrawn obserwował jej dłonie. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by sięgnęła po blaster.

„Które z was nosi spodnie w tym związku?”, Cygni najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił, drażniąc się z nimi. „Możesz sam podjąć jakąś decyzję, czy powinienem porozmawiać z twoją panią?”.

Na twarzy gubernator zagościł grymas gniewu. Zerknęła na admirała tak, jakby chciała go zapytać: „zastrzelisz go sam, czy ja mam to zrobić?”. Wykonała gest dłonią… Thrawn natychmiast złapał ją za rękę, zanim zdążyła dobyć broni. Nightswan zaśmiał się głośno.

„Jesteście tacy uroczy”, stwierdził.

Thrawn puścił jej dłoń, by zapobiec dalszym docinkom z jego strony.

„Dla ciebie to tylko gra?”, zapytała wówczas Pryce. „Ci ludzie… cywile… mogą dzisiaj zginąć przez ciebie”.

Nightswan spojrzał na nią tak, jakby spadła z księżyca.

„Jeśli… jeśli wyprowadzisz buntowników z kopalni i nakłonisz ich, by oddali broń, nic złego się nie stanie”, oświadczyła pewnie gubernator.

„Ty w to wierzysz?”, odezwał się do niej Cygni, a następnie zwrócił się do Thrawna, „a ty?”.

„Masz moje słowo”, odparł admirał. „Nie zniszczę bezmyślnie imperialnych zasobów ludzkich”.

„Zasobów ludzkich! Czy ty się słyszysz?”, oburzył się Nightswan. „Ty naprawdę tak myślisz. Twoim zdaniem na tej planecie nie ma ludzi… niewinnych ludzi. Są tylko _zasoby ludzkie_ ”.

Mięśnie gubernator napięły się w nerwowym tiku.

„Możesz kwestionować moje motywacje, lecz nasze cele są zbieżne”, oznajmił Thrawn. „Cywile nie ucierpią. Każdy, kto dobrowolnie odda broń, będzie miał zagwarantowany uczciwy proces”.

„Uczciwy proces? Istnieje coś takiego?”, Nightswan pokręcił głową. „Thrawn, jesteś taki naiwny. Może też wierzysz, że ta tajna broń zostanie wykorzystana wyłącznie przeciwko jakimś zewnętrznym wrogom?”.

„Kiedy sprawdzę, co nią jest, dopiero wtedy będę zdolny to ocenić”, odrzekł admirał chłodno, racjonalnie.

„Proszę bardzo. Sprawdzaj. Ja zapewne nie będę miał już ku temu okazji”, powiedział gorzko Cygni.

I wymienił głośno koordynaty.

Thrawn zacisnął szczękę. Nie chciał, żeby Pryce, współpracująca blisko z Tarkinem, wiedziała o tym wszystkim. Nie był pewien, czy mógł liczyć na jej lojalność.

Pragnął też zaproponować Nightswanowi pozycję w chissańskiej flocie. Powiedzieć mu o wszystkim: o tym, dlaczego przybył do Imperium i o tym, jak zamierzał je zmienić… od środka. Czuł, że Nevil Cygni, jako jeden z nielicznych, mógł go zrozumieć. Niekoniecznie zaakceptować jego decyzje, ale przynajmniej je zrozumieć.

To, że nie potrafił teraz wyksztusić słowa, świadczyło dobitnie o tym, że Nightswan miał rację w jednej kwestii: admirał nie chciał stracić w oczach Pryce. Co, gdyby uznała go za zdrajcę? Gdyby poczuła się osobiście dotknięta tym, że Thrawn nie ufał jej na tyle, by wyjawić jej prawdę?

Czuł złość na samego siebie. Nie mógł zaprzepaścić takiej szansy! Musiał poświęcić swoje dobre relacje z gubernator Lothalu, by pozyskać dla Chissów przenikliwy umysł Cygniego.

„Chcesz poznać prawdziwy powód, dlaczego dążyłem do tego spotkania?”, zapytał swojego przeciwnika.

„Informacje”, odparł tamten natychmiast.

„Nie. Te mógłbym z czasem zgromadzić sam. Chodziło mi o ciebie”.

„O mnie?”, Nightswan parsknął śmiechem. „Nie, czekaj. Ty mówisz poważnie”.

Thrawn przytaknął.

„Zapraszasz mnie do trójkąta?”.

Pryce przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

„Oferuję współpracę”, odrzekł spokojnie Thrawn.

Cygni zmarszczył brwi.

„Miałbym pracować dla Imperium?”, obruszył się. „Za kogo ty mnie masz?”.

„Za godnego przeciwnika. I cennego sojusznika, gdybyśmy byli po tej samej stronie”.

„Nie dołączę do Imperium. Pozostaje zatem tylko jedno rozwiązanie”.

„Jedno _sensowne_ rozwiązanie, z pewnością. Mogę zagwarantować ci miejsce pośród Chissów”.

Głowa Pryce zwróciła się w jego stronę. Zignorował to. Patrzył wyłącznie na Nightswana. Czekał na jego decyzję.

„Pośród Chissów?”.

„Moja obecność tutaj pokazuje, że współpraca między naszymi gatunkami jest możliwa”, zaznaczył Thrawn. „I że bywa efektywna”.

Cygni skrzywił się lekko.

„Nie w tym rzecz”, odparł. „Wygnali cię. Wiem o tym. Czytałem twoje akta”.

Pryce nie drgnęła nawet. Ona również musiała je swego czasu przeglądać.

„Moje imperialne akta”, powiedział Thrawn z zadowoleniem, „nie zawierają wszystkich informacji. I w niektórych miejscach te dokumenty rozmijają się z prawdą”.

„Twierdzisz, że wcale cię nie wygnali?”, Nightswan przekrzywił lekko głowę.

Ten gest mógł oznaczać sceptycyzm.

„Chciałem, żeby tak to wyglądało”.

„Dlaczego? Szpiegujesz dla nich?”.

Thrawn czuł, że gubernator miała ochotę zadać mu to samo pytanie.

„Służę Imperium”, odpowiedział, „ale mam też na uwadze interesy Chissów”.

Nightswan przewrócił oczami.

„Lubicie mieszać, co?”, westchnął teatralnie. „Z tobą trudno wygrać, Thrawn, bo uważasz, że możesz przesuwać wszystkie pionki na planszy. Ale czasem trzeba opowiedzieć się po jednej stronie. Wybrać czarne albo białe”.

„I ty, jak rozumiem, już wybrałeś?”.

„Tak”.

Cygni spojrzał na Pryce i oświadczył:

„Dla mnie to nie jest gra. Ani dla tych ludzi, którzy ukrywają się w kopalni. Nie możemy się umówić, jakie będą zasady. Nie masz politycznej władzy, Thrawn, i przyprowadziłeś tu nie tę gubernator, co trzeba. Wiem, że ci, którzy wyjdą z kopalni bez broni, zginą. Zadecyduje o tym Restos, a on gorąco pragnie naszej śmierci. Wiem, że nie mogę zatrzymać machiny, którą wprawiłem w ruch. Nawet, gdybym tego chciał. A nie chcę. Bo prawdziwą porażką nie jest przegrać, lecz poddać się bez walki”.

„To marnowanie…”

„Zasobów ludzkich?”, Nightswan uśmiechnął się smutno, „Znajdziesz kogoś innego na moje miejsce, admirale. Powiedziałbym, że to była przyjemność cię poznać, ale… sam wiesz”.

Thrawn oparł rękę na prawym ramieniu Pryce, by w razie konieczności uniemożliwić jej celny strzał w plecy odchodzącego przeciwnika. Wspólnie wsłuchiwali się w odgłos jego kroków. Gdy Nightswan zniknął im z pola widzenia, gubernator zdecydowała się przerwać ciszę:

„Co to do cholery miało być?”.

„Mógłbym zapytać o to samo”, odezwał się zza ich pleców pułkownik Yularen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I partially translated and partially paraphrased and shortened Thrawn and Nightswan's verbal confrontation (which was at some point two men discussing politics. But you know that part. However, it could be interesting how Pryce would react at Thrawn's optimistic belief he could influence on who would be elected for a new Emperor after Palpatine's death).


	3. Chapter 3

„Nie wiem, czy powinienem oskarżyć was o zdradę”, powiedział rozgniewany Yularen, „czy dać wam wpierw szansę się wytłumaczyć”.

Pryce otwarła usta, a następnie szybko je zamknęła. Spojrzała na Thrawna.

Nie była głupia. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić swojej kariery, przyznając, że dobrowolnie uczestniczyła w tym spotkaniu, które, na domiar złego, zakończyło się sromotną klęską. W jej odczuciu niczego nie zyskali, poza informacją, dokąd trafiało doomium; informacją, którą gubernator mogła pozyskać od Tarkina, gdyby ten zaufał jej i zwiększył jej uprawnienia. Nie musieli w tym celu wcale spotykać się z poszukiwanym przestępcą!

Thrawn zamierzał wziąć całą winę na siebie. Streścił pułkownikowi swoją rozmowę z Nightswanem. Powiedział nawet więcej niż musiał – wierzył, że szczerość w tej sytuacji pozwoli mu odzyskać, przynajmniej w jakiejś części, utracone zaufanie i przyjaźń Yularena.

„Gubernator miała zapewnić mi alibi”, wyznał.

Yularen pokręcił głową.

„Tuż przed bitwą poszliście na randkę, tak? Potrzebowaliście spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam? To najgorsze alibi, jakie mógł pan wymyślić, admirale Thrawn”.

Pryce poczerwieniała na twarzy.

„Próbowaliśmy powstrzymać rozlew krwi”, rzekł poważnie Thrawn. „Przyznam jednak, że nie przypuszczałem, że zechce mnie pan śledzić, pułkowniku”.

„Nie ciebie”.

Admirał spojrzał szybko na Pryce. Następnie ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Yularena.

„ISB odmówiło wsparcia misji gubernator Pryce”, oznajmił pułkownik ponurym tonem. „Przypuszczałem, że gubernator zlekceważy nasze zalecenia i samowolnie uda się na powierzchnię planety pomimo naszej negatywnej opinii na ten temat. Postanowiłem więc ją obserwować z dystansu, ponieważ w pewnym stopniu sam stałem się za nią odpowiedzialny, gdy osobiście sprowadziłem ją na pokład Chimaery. Pod kołnierzem tuniki znajdzie pani mikronadajnik”, poinformował Pryce.

Ta wysupłała ze swojego ubrania niewielkie urządzenie namierzające i oddała je Yularenowi. Ten zaś kontynuował:

„Kiedy straciliśmy kontakt z agentem Gudry’m, pomyślałem, że… że może gubernator jest w to jakoś zamieszana.”

„Zamieszana?”, oburzyła się Pryce, odrobinę zbyt teatralnie, w ocenie Thrawna.

„Wydawało mi się, że te dwa zdarzenia mogą być ze sobą jakoś powiązane”, oświadczył Yularen. „W moim zawodzie nie należy lekceważyć przeczucia, gdyż często pomaga ono odkryć prawdę”.

Gubernator rozłożyła ręce.

„Nie odpowiadam za zniknięcie Gudry’ego. Nic nie wiem na ten temat”.

„Tak szczerze”, Yularen spojrzał surowo na Thrawna, a potem znów na Pryce, „chyba wolałbym, żebyście wpadli na herbatkę do rodziców gubernator niż żebyście negocjowali z wrogiem warunki jego ewentualnej kapitulacji”.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się słodko. W jej oczach była furia.

„Zamierzaliśmy odwiedzić moich rodziców zaraz po tym krótkim spotkaniu z… kimś, kto podawał się za Nightswana”.

Thrawn już otwierał usta, by udowodnić jej, że mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiali, istotnie był przywódcą buntowników. Gubernator wykonała szybki gest dłonią. Jej usta wypowiedziały bezdźwięcznie komendę: „ani słowa”. Admirał zdecydował się więc milczeć.

„Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką teraz pozwolę…”, zaczął Yularen.

I urwał, ujrzawszy rozbłysk w oddali.

„Co, do licha?”.

Równocześnie zadźwięczały dwa komunikatory: jego i Thrawna.

„Admirale, osłony zostały zniszczone”, odezwał się w słuchawce głos komandor Faro, „oczekujemy pana na mostku”.

„Przyjąłem. Niedługo tam będę. Bez odbioru”.

Wyłączył swój komunikator i zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, którą obok niego toczył pułkownik Yularen. Z posłyszanych słów mógł wywnioskować, co takiego zaszło. Gudry zdetonował bombę. Ładunek nie został jednak precyzyjnie umieszczony tak, by ograniczyć zniszczenia i straty w ludziach. Być może agentowi nie udało się wkroczyć na teren kopalni, dlatego zwiększył siłę eksplozji, by mieć pewność, że wybuch uszkodzi także znajdujące się ponad kopalnią tarcze ochronne. I miał rację, ale… to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

Pryce oddychała głośno. Interesowało ją tylko jedno – to, czy jej rodzice przeżyli.

*

Gdy wrócili na Chimaerę, gubernator nadal była myślami nieobecna; słuchała jedynie komunikatów dotyczących liczby ofiar, rannych i ocalonych, zaginionych i odnalezionych pod gruzami zawalonych budynków; inne rzeczy zupełnie jej nie interesowały. Admirał postanowił zostawić ją w spokoju. Wciąż miał bitwę do rozegrania.

**

Później stwierdził, że zwycięstwo nigdy nie smakowało tak gorzko. W tej walce nie było żadnej finezji, Thrawn z łatwością rozgromił nieliczne siły buntowników. Nie zastanawiał się nawet. Nie wahał się. Nie miał przywileju posiadania rozterek natury moralnej. Był maszyną. Efektywną. Spełniającą wolę Imperatora.


	4. Chapter 4

„Gubernator Pryce, pragnę z panią porozmawiać!”

Thrawn nie zwykł podnosić głosu, lecz w tej sytuacji zaczynał czuć rosnącą irytację. Pryce zlekceważyła zaproszenie na naradę, którą zwołał zaraz po zakończeniu walk. Później dowiedział się, że odmówiła rozmowy z samym Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem. Ten, naturalnie, skontaktował się natychmiast z Thrawnem i zaczął dociekać, co sprawiło, że Pryce nagle… oszalała.

Nie. To było niewłaściwe słowo. Niemniej jednak gubernator zachowywała się nieracjonalnie. Thrawn potrafił zrozumieć to, że wieść o śmierci jej rodziców wstrząsnęła nią, ale nie spodziewał się tego, że Pryce zaprzestanie wykonywania swoich obowiązków.

Nie złożyła oficjalnej rezygnacji z urzędu. Po prostu zamknęła się w kwaterach gościnnych, które przydzielono jej na Chimaerze, i nie wychodziła stamtąd od czasu otrzymania złej wiadomości. Wyłączyła swój komunikator. Ignorowała dobijających się do jej drzwi „natrętów”.

Admirał wyciągnął z kieszeni swej tuniki cylinder z kluczem uniwersalnym i zwyczajnie otworzył sobie drzwi. Pryce leżała na łóżku i wpatrywała się tępo w sufit.

„Gubernator Pryce?”.

Brak reakcji.

Przytargał sobie krzesło i usiadł przy jej łóżku. Nie wiedział, jak ją pocieszyć. Chciał zacząć rozmowę na jeden ze zwyczajnych tematów, ale miał pewność, że Pryce przestałaby go słuchać po upływie zaledwie kilkunastu sekund. Praca w tej chwili zupełnie ją nie obchodziła. Szczegółowe analizowanie bitwy pod Batonn w jej obecności w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Thrawn pomyślał o tajnym imperialnym projekcie. Może o tym mogliby porozmawiać. O projekcie, któremu nadano kryptonim „stardust”.

„To moja wina”, Pryce po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu godzin odezwała się do niego.

Miała zachrypnięty głos.

„To moja wina”, powtórzyła jak uparte dziecko.

Thrawn położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

„Nie”, zaprzeczył.

A potem dodał:

„Nie było cię tam. To nie była twoja wina”.

„Nie było mnie tam”, powtórzyła po nim i chwilę później rzuciła gniewnie: „To moja wina, bo mnie tam nie było”.

Thrawn nie widział ani krztyny logiki w jej rozumowaniu.

„To był błąd”, powiedział. „Zawinił… czynnik ludzki”.

Pryce wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś jakby parsknięcie. A potem czknęła.

„To moja wina, mogłam wprowadzić Gudry’ego do kopalni, ojciec powiedziałby mi, gdzie są tarcze. Gdzie były… Ojciec…”

Obróciła się do niego tyłem i uderzyła pięścią o przylegającą do łóżka ścianę. Thrawn objął ją ramieniem, by powstrzymać ją przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy.

„To moja wina”, szepnął, „ponieważ nalegałem, żebyś zaniechała tej misji. Potrzebowałem cię gdzie indziej. Nadal cię potrzebuję”.

Sam był zdumiony swoim wyznaniem.

„To twoja wina”, zgodziła się z nim Pryce. „Nie mam teraz nikogo. Przez ciebie”.

Milczał. Przez dłuższą chwilę.

„Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?”, zapytał w końcu.

Pryce spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

„Na Lothalu…”, znów czknęła, „Na Lothalu też są buntownicy. Pomóż mi się z nimi rozprawić. Tak, jak zrobiłeś to na Batonn”.

„Dobrze”, odpowiedział Thrawn. „Będzie dobrze. Ograniczymy straty i nikt tym razem nie ucierpi”.

„Nie”.

Gubernator przewróciła się na drugi bok i wówczas ujrzał jej bladą twarz, przypominającą kamienną maskę.

„Nie zależy mi na tym”, rzekła twardo. „Po prostu się ich pozbądź”.


End file.
